Restraining Order
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Bolin and Ginger! The hot new couple that might not even be a real couple! Because I have nothing better to do.
1. SLIP

**Restraining Order**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Unofficial Bolinger Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Bolin and Ginger! The hot new couple that might not even be a real couple! Because I have nothing better to do. (That is a lie)

This will go from November 10 to November 17. The prompts are _Slip_, _Coterminous_, _Glitz and Glamour_, _Shape_, _Prestidigitation_, _Pomposity_, and_ Eucatastrophe_.

* * *

**Prompt One:**

**SLIP**

After repeated takes and continual adjustments and readjustments to their outfits, it was only natural that something would eventually give. They had done this scene what felt like a hundred times already, but still the director insisted on take after take after take. The man was a perfectionist in the _worst_ way, unwilling to accept anything less than an absolutely flawless performance from his actors.

Bolin was being run ragged, doing his part over and over again and again. He had said his lines so many times, with so many different minuscule variations of inflection, that his voice was growing hoarse. The lights were beating down on his head, and his fur vest and shorts were seriously beginning to chafe.

Ginger was not faring any better. She had been strapped down to that damn table so many times that her joints felt like they were beginning to fossilize. She couldn't even do her screams any more. Her throat was sore from overuse, and they had to bring on an intern to do the voice work for her. Plus it was getting late, and the unseasonable chill in the air combined with the unsurprisingly _lacking_ insulation of her glorified fur bikini meant that she could have put someone's eye out if she got up too fast, and her hands were unacceptably cold.

Neither of these two stars were happy. They were tired and hungry and they just wanted to call it a day already. But the director would not let them.

So they were irritated, they were tired, and they were probably just one more goddamn retake away from armed mutiny. Fortunately for the director, he decided that _now_ they had finally gotten a perfect take, and he allowed Bolin and Ginger to go.

Fast forward three weeks to when the film hit theaters, and the first screening of _Nuktuk of the South, in "Revenge of the Lemurs"_ was held. Audiences gathered in record numbers to see the newest addition to the Nuktuk franchise, the mover sensation that was sweeping the nation. There wasn't an empty seat in the house when the projector started rolling.

Stars Bolin and Ginger were also in attendance, dressed in their best for the success of this test – _screening_, that is.

Now, to fast forward again to the halfway point of the film: and the trickiest scene in the whole mover, and the introduction of Republic City to the concept of a _wardrobe malfunction_.

By the time the rioting had finally died down, Ginger was swearing up and down the street that she would hunt down and _kill_ the careless editor who let _that_ get through, and Bolin was simply happy that Ginger didn't shove him away when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and promised to _help_ her.

Nobody suspected it had all been on purpose.

Varrick was _surprisingly_ good at doctoring film, and Zhu Li had been all too happy to model for him. It was matchmaking in its purest form.

...or so Varrick insisted.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so November 10 is more than half a month away. But I got started on this first one, and before I knew it I have impulsively decided to post it early to let everyone know about this half-assed idea of mine. Heck, I dunno, I'm just loopy from sleep deprivation, probably.

And I can totally see Varrick doing something like this, even with the events of _The Sting_ in mind.

**Updated:** 10-20-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. COTERMINOUS

**Restraining Order**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Unofficial Bolinger Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: A part of me is almost saddened to learn that Varrick is pretty officially a villain, now. When I first saw him, I honestly thought: _Oh! Is this Sokka's kid?_ But nope, he is of no relation to Sokka. And, what, did Snoozles die childless and alone, or something? With the fiercely falling odds that he and Toph ever _canonically_ tied the knot (ALAS MY POOR KOKORO), I am forced to accept that Lin probably isn't his... but what about_ Suki?_ Unless his only kids were girls, and they were all kept on Kyoshi Island...

...well, it just raises raises a whole_ other_ load of questions. Specifically, about why they haven't even been _mentioned _yet, considering the increased focus this season on Tenzin and his family. You'd think they'd have said _something_ about their cousins if Sokka'd ever had any kids, yet even with the whole thing in the Southern Water Tribe, there is nothing said about any fruit of Councilman Sokka's loins (which raises questions in and of itself, since _surely_ he would have been the first choice for next chief after Hakoda, since he's certainly demonstrated the leadership abilities...) doing anything anywhere in _any_ capacity.

And considering everything with Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin, I cannot fathom _why_ they would not mention anything about any possible cousins, in _any_ capacity, with how much they've been focusing on their family relationships. Seriously, either Sokka died alone and childless, the writers are not thinking this out very much at all, or something BIG happened to drive a huge wedge between Sokka and the rest of the Gaang sometime in their adulthood. And, think about it. When, during this series, has he been mentioned, outside of Katara speaking of his death and his appearance in Korra's visions? Especially with the whole Equalist thing in Book One, you would assume people'd bring up the _non-bending councilman who helped put away Yakone_.

Yet not only does Sokka get no mention on either side of Season One's whole debate about bender oppression of non-benders, but even when we get episodes focusing on the children of Aang and Katara, we hear _nothing_ from them about any cousins, or even their wacky uncle Sokka. What the hell is this supposed to tell us? It's not exactly like they would have been living far from him, surely. From the flashback episodes, we see that at the very least Aang, Sokka, and Toph were living/working in Republic City. That's the exact opposite of being on the other side of the world, like Korra is with _her_ cousins and uncle. I can't imagine that their uncle would have played _no_ part in their childhood or any family drama, yet, NO, he doesn't get even so much as a passing mention.

Either the writers haven't yet decided what they want to do in regards to Sokka and his hypothetical offspring, or they know _exactly_ what they want to do, and it isn't even REMOTELY pretty. Maybe I'm just ranting and pulling shit off the top of my head, but the more I think about it, the more I cannot help but wonder if something _horrible_ happened to completely estrange Sokka from his family and make him and his _own_ family a seriously taboo subject in the Kataang household.

_Please_ tell me I'm not the only person wondering about this.

(fuck this is WAY LONG what the hell)

* * *

**Prompt Two:**

**COTERMINOUS**

Varrick may have been one of the wealthiest men in the world, but he had not attained that wealth by simply spending all willy-nilly. Not entirely, at any rate. Oh, to be sure, you _did_ have to spend money to make money, but to make _big _money like Varrick did, you also had to know _precisely_ where you could afford to cut corners. It might have surprised some to learn as much of the eccentric shipping magnate, but even with as readily as he would make even the craziest investments, Varrick was still a thrifty soul.

Like a Mr. Krabs of the Southern Water Tribe, while he may have put on shows of extravagance and wasteful spending, behind the scenes he was pinching pence like he never expected to make another yuan again. Speaking frankly, he would skimp on everything, and cut corners wherever he could while still maintaining the facade of a feckless billionaire spending like there was no tomorrow. The ships which comprised the chief source of his company's income, for instance, were by all accounts only _just_ seaworthy enough to make their journeys without sinking.

Repairs were done as cheaply as possible, using the worst and most inexpensive of "good" materials possible, and crew were paid just enough to keep their mouths shut about the horrid working conditions. While executives and investors in Varrick's companies were living the high life, the blue collar working men and women who made it all possible with their skilled hands and strong backs were forced to subsist largely on hard tack and cheap rum (the latter to keep them pacified), and whatever meager supplies they could afford to purchase at port. And to maximize the amount of cargo his boats could carry, Varrick made them carry scarce half the recommended stores of vittles and medicinal for his crew.

Like John Hammond of Jurassic Park, while the wealthy, eccentric Varrick _spoke_ of sparing no expense, this philosophy really carried no further than the board of investors and the PR Department. Like the infamous Robber Barons of early industrial America, Varrick's empire was built largely on the broken backs of an almost criminally underpaid and poorly treated workforce.

This extended even to his movers, where Varrick recycled all kinds of equipment from his other ventures, and cut corners on crew and sets wherever possible. Even the stars of his films – Bolin and Ginger, for instance – were forced to work very long and hard hours with very few benefits or amenities. While they may have been rather generously paid compared to many of the other cast and crew members, it was far from easy work, or pleasant.

One thing, in particular, was _very_ distracting.

Their dressing rooms were right smack dab next to each other, shoved so close together during construction that only a paper-thin facade of plaster divided them. They could each hear everything that went on in the other room, and the walls were so fragile that more than once one of the hair dressers or make up artists had knocked down a goodly section of it just lightly bumping the barrier with an errant elbow or posterior (the latter in particular being rather _embarrassingly_ common).

On more than one occasion, a careless bump or a sudden trip had taken down the flimsy excuse of a wall, exposing one star to the other in some advanced state of undress.

_Ginger blushed like a beet when she realized that, through the clearing dust, she could see clear as day that Bolin was in the middle of pulling up his shorts as Nuktuk._

_Apparently, the costume designer had insisted that the earthbender needed to go commando when he wore it._

_"S-sorry," she said weakly, unusually apologetic, being so flustered by the sight of the earthbender's schlong._

And that was far from the only time. By the time they were filming the twelfth installment in the Nuktuk serial, Bolin and Ginger had gotten enough glimpses of one another in the buff, more or less, to have a very accurate mental picture of what the other looked like naked.

Somewhat surprisingly (yet also completely unsurprisingly), Bolin was NOT the one who got the most "mileage" out of this.

Because it most definitely wasn't Bolin's _looks_ that Ginger was uninterested in.

_Meee-ow._

* * *

A/N: With the whole Varrick as an official villain thing now, I couldn't help but immediately start drawing on inspiration from the generally _horrible_ business practices of turn-of-the-century magnates and robber barons. Even in Hollywood, early actors had surprisingly few rights and were frequently forced to work the kinds of hours that would make your modern day movie star cry foul.

Back in early Hollywood, actors were effectively ownedby movie companies, and the idea of negotiating for such-and-such frivolous luxury for their personal trailer would have been patently absurd. Productivity may have been sky high back then, with ridiculous numbers of movies being put out every year, but that wasn't just because today's Hollywood stars are lazy, shiftless bastards. Acting guilds were originally formed as just another kind of union, because actors in those days were really just as liable to be screwed over and trod upon by their employers as any blue collar Joe or Jane.

**Updated:** 11-11-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. GLITZ AND GLAMOUR

**Restraining Order**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Unofficial Bolinger Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Blarlgagalr.

* * *

**Prompt Three:**

**GLITZ AND GLAMOUR**

"Are you getting my good side? I think this is my good side."

"Yeah, yeah. We're getting it, we're getting it. Keep your pants on. Seriously, I don't wanna see you taking those off."

Bolin scoffed. "Nuktuk doesn't wear _pants!_" he declared grandiosely, striking a theatrically macho pose.

The photographer rolled his eyes.

"Work it," he said sarcastically. "Yeah. Woo. That's the stuff." He droned monotonously.

Off to the side, as Bolin posed for the promotional photos, Varrick was discussing something with the other star of his movers.

"Ginger, baby!" he said, "Are you sure about this? I know things have been getting awkward, but that's no need to walk off set! Who would I get to replace you? _Zhu Li?_"

The assistant in question suddenly popped up beside her employer, appearing with all the suddenness of a ninja.

"Yes, sir?" said the bespectacled young woman.

Varrick, pausing in his tirade, glanced aside at Zhu Li.

"What do you want?" he said. "I wasn't calling for you. I was just saying your name. Can't you get that _straight_, woman?"

Zhu Li bowed. "Ah. My apologies, sir."

"Yeah, whatever," said Varrick. "But, Ginger! Baby doll! Are you _sure_ you wanna walk out on us like this? You've been making loads of money with us. And everyone loves money, right? So why would you want to leave? Huh?"

Ginger glanced sidelong at a flexing, grunting Bolin who was posing enthusiastically for the much less enthusiastic camera man. She blushed faintly, and averted her gaze.

"Things have just been getting... too complicated," she explained evasively.

Varrick followed Ginger's gaze. He saw Bolin dressed as Nuktuk, sweaty and red-faced and working it for the camera.

He got a knowing grin on his face.

"_Oh,_" he said. "I _see_."

His eyes twinkled, and he gave Ginger a vulpine smile.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'm sure we can work _something_ out."

The redhead's blush deepened, and Zhu Li joined her boss in smiling knowingly at the voluptuous starlet. Already a dozen different plots were racing through Varrick's head, and every one of them for the sole purpose of getting his two stars together. Ruthlessly pragmatic or not, Varrick still thought of himself as a romantic. And if that meant potentially throwing away hundreds of yuan at the crazy idea of making Bolin and Ginger an item, well by gum he would _do it_.

Just thinking of the free publicity that his two lead actors going out would generate was enough to make him all but salivate. People loved romantic crap. They ate it right up. He could already see the headlines in the society or entertainment sections of the paper.

Sure, there was that whole civil war thing going on in the South Pole, but people needed distraction from the ugly realities. And if that mean shallow gossip about celebrities bumping uglies, then by the poles, Varrick would do everything in his power to make it a reality.

Because _why not?_

* * *

A/N: af afavdfbfgdsvca Nothing to say.

**Updated:** 11-12-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. SHAPE

**Restraining Order**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Unofficial Bolinger Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: I actually suck at math, past a certain level. Particular when you start involving sines and cosines and tangents. Before that threshold, I do pretty well for myself. But go beyond that, and I am quickly mired in the bog of _WTF nothing makes sense anymore_. _  
_

* * *

**Prompt Four:**

**SHAPE**

In geometry, a pair of angles that together add up to ninety degrees, or a right angle, are called _complementary_. Statistically speaking, these two complementary angles are almost never the same, and they do not need to be adjacent to be considered complementary. The only qualification, indeed, for two angles to be considered complementary is that, together, they equal a right angle.

Ninety degrees is a quarter of a circle, and what makes a square a square. It is a line perpendicular to another, a vertical pillar sticking up from a horizontal plane. A square is four right angles made of four connecting lines of equal length, each side parallel to the side opposite it and perpendicular to the sides adjacent. A square is not a trapezoid or a rhombus. Because of the right angles of each corner, a square can be only a square (or a rectangle).

Split a right angle in any way, and you wind up with two complementary angles. Put them back together, and you have a right angle once again. Multiply that right angle by four, and you get three hundred sixty degrees exactly.

Three sixty equals a circle. Seven twenty, you could call _two_ circles. Like what Ginger had on her chest, or Bolin in his pants. (Or not, since they were not _strictly_ circular, being more ovoidal in shape, but who's really counting?)

Everything could be broken down into basic shapes. Rectangles, triangles, circles, and all of the other countless geometric possibilities. If something had a definable form, it could thence be described in terms of _shape_, size, and color.

As far as Bolin and Ginger were concerned, though, only two shapes mattered to the subject of their relationship. Man-shape, and woman-shape. Other combinations could be done, of course, but for these two themselves, man plus woman equaled the magic number. Put them together, and you got a fundamental concept for human understanding of the natural universe.

As a right angle was to geometry, so was a _couple_ to humanity. Not the be all and end all perhaps, but you could not explore the meanings of human existence without taking these facts into account.

Bolin and Ginger were like complementary angles. Together, they just... _fit_.

* * *

A/N: Probably, you could call this my concession that, in its present incarnation, Bolinger is a largely superficial ship built on superficial reasons.

...of course, one could argue that this kind of shallow thinking accounts for, like, eighty or probably even ninety or more percent of all pairings. Because people are truly dreadful and shallow at heart.

**Updated:** 11-13-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. PRESTIDIGITATION

**Restraining Order**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Unofficial Bolinger Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Have binged on Tremors movies, and around half of the series. Brain is full of graboids and shit.

* * *

**Prompt Five:**

**PRESTIDIGITATION**

Love is like a magic trick. Its power lies in visceral emotion and wonder. It is not something to be approached critically or intellectually. Overanalyze it, and you lose all sense of awe. If you try to reason through it, approach it with logic and the scientific method, you will only ruin the experience for yourself.

Love thrives as a mystery. At its ideal, it is not something you dissect and research. To attempt to demystify love, to conquer it with reason, is anathema to the whole experience.

To truly appreciate love, you must view it not as a naturalist, but as a _poet_.

Ginger knew this. She knew that, sometimes, the heart just wanted what it wanted. You could not try to reason it out, and there was no need to try and justify it to herself. The human experience was one of impulse and desire. Few knew this better than the rising starlet of Varrick Enterprise Movers.

The heart could be so fickle. Familiarity at some times bred only contempt. Getting to know a person better only further entrenched you in disdain and annoyance. Even moreso if one's initial impression was a negative one.

People rarely change for the better. Left to their own devices, they will work themselves into a rut of vice and selfdestruction. Bad habits become more pronounced, more ingrained into the consciousness. Negative personality traits become more pronounced, beliefs growing virulent when isolated from conflicting opinions. People rarely change, and even rarer still is it for the better.

Yet, sometimes, it doesn't work out this way. Sometimes people truly see past their own prejudices, sometimes people learn from their mistakes and better themselves. And sometimes, people just grow accustomed to that which annoys them.

Ginger could not say when, nor why, she first began to change her opinion of Bolin. Initially, he had seemed so pathetic, so immature and spineless. He was still just a boy, so soft and naive. There was no edge to him, no depth or profundity. For all her first impression, he was just another yuan-a-dozen dweeb you could find anywhere in Republic City. He was just a dork, goofy and non-threatening. There was no thrill to be had from him.

Yet, something changed. Maybe it was the kiss, when the matter of Bolin's attraction to her was forced to the surface. She was forced to tell him that, _No,_ she was not interested in him. Her character loved Nuktuk. But she did not love Bolin.

...or so she had thought.

But after that, things seemed like they started to change. Bolin started to keep his distance, to avoid her when they weren't on the set. And even when they were, his interactions with her did not have the same spark as before.

He was afraid, she realized. He had crossed a boundary without realizing it, and he had been rebuked. Like a kid touching a flame. He got too close with the kiss, and he got burned. Now he kept his distance, fearful of crossing any other lines.

In a way, this had made her happy. Ginger had enough experience with self-entitled assholes who refused to take no for an answer. That Bolin took what she said to heart, and gave her the space she needed, made her glad. He was learning. He was still just a boy at heart, but he was learning. She had shamed and rebuked him for crossing the line once, and now he steered clear of it.

Part of her, naturally, was pleased by this. He was a nice kid, earnest and sweet, but he still had a lot to learn about the world, and about women. Maybe she broke his heart, a little, by rejecting him, but that was good. Heartbreak made boys into men. There were some things you could never have, be they toys or relationships, and you had to learn to accept that. Ginger was sure that this experience would help Bolin grow, and mature into a real man. It would harden him some, but it would also open his eyes to the needs of others. He meant well, but he was still only able to see things from his own perspective.

He was learning, though. She had taught Bolin an important lesson, in her own way. One day Bolin would be a good man, at least if Varrick didn't rot his brain first.

That boy would probably make some girl very happy, one day.

Ginger did not like the pang in her heart when she thought about that. Nor, in truth, did she continue to like the new distance he gave her. At first she was glad for it, but as time passed she began to miss all the little ways he would try to impress her. Intellectually, she assured herself that this was merely because she had grown accustomed to Bolin's pestering. With time, the absence of his attentions would fill itself back up with something else. She was simply put off because Bolin had been so good at stoking her ego, and making her feel beautiful.

It was strange.

Logically, Ginger _knew_ she was hot. She _knew_ her own importance, and why she was awesome. But without Bolin there gushing over her and trying so hard to impress her, it was like she was suddenly off balance. Something was missing, and the logical part of her was loth to admit that she _knew_ what it was.

Her heart, however, had no such hang ups.

Someway, somehow, Ginger had come to rely on Bolin, dork though he was. She had grown fond of his capering, and only now that he hung back like he did did she really understand what he had come to mean for her.

It probably wasn't sensible, and it almost certainly wasn't healthy. But her heart didn't care. She wanted what she wanted, whether it made sense or not.

Because love was like magic. Part of you might say it wasn't real, that it was all just smoke and mirrors, and you were a fool for being suckered in by it. But the heart of you, the emotional, impulsive, utterly illogical part of your being, did not care what was real and what wasn't.

Truth was subjective. Absolutes were a rarity, at best. Sometimes, it was better to just go with the flow, and to hell with the consequences.

Humans have never been logical creatures.

Love is at its finest when unexplained.

* * *

A/N: Actually got a modest bit of mileage out of this, when you consider that I completely forgot about this until, like, _noon_. Partly because, as I mentioned above, _Tremors: the Series_, and also partly because of _Pokemon Y_. Super training is _addictive_, even if I only have the vaguest proof that it actually has any noticeable effect on my mons, and my pokemons are so overleveled that the first time I faced Ylvetal, my greninja Jiraiya kinda one-shot it. Luckily, of course, I was possessed of the savvy to have saved directly before facing it, and a quick reload later I managed to catch it with no problem.

Like, literally. I captured the title-screen legendary of the game with a single damn quick ball on the first bloody turn. For a while, I thought this was a sign that the things were clearly _hax_, except a later, similarly-done attempt to capture a lowly quagsire had the slimy little bugger popping out before the first shake and making me waste somthing like five more balls before giving up and just wrecking its shit with Yvonne (the Ylvetal I captured via the same method).

Thus, I can only conclude that I got _lucky as hell_.

On ANother note, I have made liberal use of the GTS global trade system. Two mons of note that I got via this method, a Japanese level one fennekin and a level one scyther from... Spain, I think?... are two of my fighters, stat-wise, with truly obscene spec. attack and attack, respectively. Like, nearing three hundred, last I checked. They are also both over level eighty.

At least this cold seems to have finally more or less cleared up. Now there's only a slight lingering respiratory irritability, noticeable by some coughing. But I am able to eat and drink no problem, and _without_ painkillers or the like.

And that's good enough for me.

**Updated:** 11-14-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. POMPOSITY

**Restraining Order**

A _Legend of Korra_ thingy for Unofficial Bolinger Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: The Minnesota chill is starting to set in up here. That's very inconvenient for typing.

* * *

**Prompt Six:**

**POMPOSITY**

"He's a windbag. Always going on and on about _Nuktuk this_ and _Nuktuk that_. Ash, who could possibly stand that guy? He is such an ass."

"She's full of herself. Acts like she's so hot, and sexy, and fine, and... Um. I need to use the bathroom for a moment..."

"And he's a complete dork, too. You know? I think he thinks he really _is_ Nuktuk. Completely out of touch with reality, right?"

"Man, I don't know. She's really hard to deal with. Like, _really_ hard. She's sending all these mixed signals like, one minute she's into me, the next she's slapping me on the face. _Women._"

"He can't take a hint. I mean, I know I can respect a certain amount of tenacity in a man, but can you even really call him one? He's still just a kid. A big, stupid, horny kid."

"I don't know what she's telling you doc, but it's all lies. All of it. Um... well, unless, like, she's saying _nice_ things about me...? Yeah, in that case, it's _all true_."

"Really, though, I don't see what Varrick was thinking with this. I mean, _therapy?_ I don't need it. Maybe _he_ does, but not me."

"Ginger has a very nice butt. ...say, this is all confidential, right? Like, you aren't going around telling anyone else what we're saying? Yeah? Okay. Her boobs are great, too."

"He said _what?_ Ugh. What a complete _hog monkey_."

"WHAT? I thought you said this was confidential! Crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap_."

"...well, it _is_ kind of flattering. I guess. I mean, _of course_ he thinks I'm hot. I just _am_. I suppose it's not really _his_ fault I'm so gorgeous."

"Wow, seriously? She said that? She is so full of herself."

"He's just jealous because he can't touch this."

"What does _she_ know? I don't need her."

"He's bluffing. Such a pitiful cry for attention."

"Hey! She doesn't know me! I'm Bolin. I don't need this! I'll show _her_."

* * *

_Post therapy notes: Subject B brought Subject G a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate candies. He then proceeded to ask Subject G out on a romantic bonding excursion, as per the observed courtship rituals of Republic City youth. _

_Subject G gladly accepted. _

_Must research applicability of this method with own wife. Tired of sleeping on the couch._

_– "Doc"_

* * *

A/N: In case it wasn't clear, this was an experimental sort of thing, like Bolin and Ginger were separated from one another and each taking turns complaining about the other to a therapist. Or something.

**Updated:** 11-15-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
